Ticks
by cherrycoloredlilies
Summary: When Bella and Edward come home from a day at the meadow, she finds a tick on her arm. How far will Edward go to reassure her that there aren't any more on her body? one-shot, lemon, r


Author's Note;

This fanfiction was inspired by Brad Paisley's song "Ticks". I was listening to it the other day and this just popped into my head.

Okay, so some people suggested that the lemon part of my first fanfic story wasn't long enough. I just want to explain that my Bella/Edward stories are not about the sex, but about their love and how they feel expressing that love physically. If I decide to write more graphic or detailed lemons they will be set after Bella's change, when they have been sexually active for awhile. Or they'll be about Emmett and Rosalie 

Alright, well, a great big thank you to everyone that's read my stuff, and an even bigger thank you, with a hug, to all my reviewers. You guys are really great! I hope you enjoy this story too.

Xoxo-cherrycoloredlilies

p.s. I do not own twilight, which is very sad for me.

Ticks

EPOV

I pulled a light blue button down shirt from my closet. Bella and I had spent the day at our meadow, far from Alice and her wedding mania, just enjoying one another's company. Now we were home, Bella showering in my bathroom while I changed.

I had just finished buttoning my shirt when I heard Bella shriek. I raced into the bathroom, my only thought to get to her, to protect her from whatever was wrong.

My eyes took in the scene in less than a second. Bella was standing at the sink, her hair wrapped in one towel, while another covered her body. There were still beads of water on her skin from her shower. She was holding her arm out in front of her, a look of horror and disgust on her face.

"Bella what's wrong?" I demanded.

"Edward," she gasped, "there's a tick on me." Then she glanced over at me. "Get it off!" she demanded, sounding frantic.

I had to suppress my laugh. I knew that she wouldn't appreciate my finding her situation humorous. But, seriously, this wonderful girl, who fell in love with a vampire and was best friends with a werewolf, was afraid of a tiny arachnid? It was just too ridiculous.

"Let me see." I walked over to her, gently taking her arm. The tiny thing was crawling up her bicep, not even having bitten her yet. I took it off her skin and quickly flushed it down the toilet. "Better?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I feel like there are ticks crawling all over me now." She shuddered.

"Let me look." I said, she nodded mutely.

I ran my fingers up her arm, from wrist to shoulder, inspecting it closely. I repeated the procedure with her other arm, then removed the towel from her hair, carefully running my fingers through it. I knelt down, checking her ankles, calves and knees, carefully stopping at the hem of her towel. "All clean," I announced, getting to my feet.

"Edward." She said as I turned to leave.

"Yes?"

"That's not all of me," she stated, a bit shyly.

I turned back to her incredulously. She was blushing, but her look was direct.

"What?" I choked out.

"That's not all of me," she repeated, taking a step towards me. "You never know where one might be. There are lots of places that are hard to reach."

"Bella, you're fine," I stated, trying to make my voice firm, knowing that inspecting the whole of her body would be too much for my self control.

Edward," she said, looking up at me with huge and deceptively innocent eyes. "What if there's another one?"

"I'm sure there aren't any more," I stated, turning to leave.

I heard the soft plop as her towel fell to the floor and I froze one hand on the knob. I was surprised I didn't crush it into dust.

I heard a light step behind me and then her hand was on my shoulder. I closed my eyes as she slid her hand down my arm, tugging gently at my wrist.

"Turn around," she whispered.

Keeping my eyes firmly closed I complied. Bella sighed, the sound laced with both frustration and amusement. She placed both hands on my shoulders and leaned up to kiss me. At the touch of her lips on mine my arms automatically wound around her tiny waist. At the feel of her bare skin, my eyes flew open.

Bella smiled at me and stepped back. "That's better," she murmured.

I had always thought of myself as a gentleman. As such, I should have turned away, or at the very least shut my eyes again. I simply could not. My Bella stood naked before me and nothing in my existence had prepared me for such a sight.

My hands reached out of their own accord to touch her soft skin. I watched in fascination as my fingers traced her collarbone, then wandered down. I cupped her breast in my hand, feeling it firm and soft as it fit perfectly in the palm of my hand. My thumb flicked over her nipple and she sighed. Her head fell back slightly and her eyes closed, a small smile playing about her lips. At that moment I knew I was lost.

I picked her up and carried her swiftly into my bedroom. I set her on her feet by the side of the bed and reached my hands up, my eyes never leaving hers. Slowly, I unbuttoned my shirt, pulling it off and letting it fall to the floor.

Bella stared at me, wide eyed, then grinned. "Allow me," she whispered, reaching for the button of my jeans.

I stood there tensely as she slowly, torturously, unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, letting her fingers caress my length as she did. Then she hooked her fingers at the waist and slid my jeans down, taking my boxers with them.

As she stood, blushing furiously at the sight of me, I stepped out of the pants pooled at my feet. Then I gripped her hips and took her mouth in a desperate, passionate kiss.

Even I could be caught off balance. Bella shifted her weight mid kiss and I fell back onto the bed, landing flat on my back with Bella on top of me. She giggled then kissed me again. She broke our kiss to spread more across my face and neck, shoulders and chest. She continued spreading kisses down my stomach. Just as I realized her intent, her tongue flicked out across the head of my penis. My whole body jerked, but that only seemed to encourage her. She took me into her warm, wet mouth, sucking and licking until I thought I would die… again. I heard a 

sharp tearing noise and realized I had torn the mattress with my clenched hands. Still Bella didn't stop. I couldn't take any more. With a growl I sat up, grabbing her and flipping our positions so she was pinned beneath me on the bed.

"You," I said, kissing her deeply, "are," I slid one hand slowly down her body, "a vixen." On the last word I cupped my hand to her. She was hot and very wet. Slowly I slid one finger inside her. She moaned and arched her hips.

I withdrew my finger and positioned myself at her entrance. With one thrust I was seated fully inside her. She stiffened momentarily, then smiled up at me. "It doesn't hurt," she whispered, moving her hips.

I groaned and slowly began to move within her. The silky feel of her, hot and wet, surrounding my cold, hard length, was amazing. I began to pick up my pace until I was thrusting in and out of her. Her legs were wrapped around my waist, her hands tangled in my hair. Each time she moaned, a fresh wave of pleasure broke over me.

I lost myself in the sensations. The feel of finally making love to Bella, to hear her gasps and moans, to smell the sweet scent of our joining. Unconsciously I began to move even faster, and Bella moaned even louder. Her legs tightened on my hips and her back arched.

"Oh, oh, oh… Edward!" She shrieked the last as I felt her muscles clamp down and her juices flow scorching hot as she came.

"Bella," I groaned, as with a final thrust, I found my own release.

oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I had flipped us again so Bella lay sprawled over my chest. I don't think I had ever felt more content as I lazily played with a lock of her hair. Unexpectedly, she chuckled.

"What?" I asked. She looked up at me, happy amusement in her eyes.

"I should get you to rescue me form icky things crawling across my skin more often," she said, laughing.

I smiled at her, "Bella, love, from now on the only thing allowed to crawl all over you, is me." That being said, I flipped our positions and proceeded to show her exactly what I meant.


End file.
